Guitar Hero
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Espera, você não está querendo desafiar o campeão mundial aqui, está?" Jared ria. Não acreditava que Jensen falava sério! Desafio Gincana de Ano UM do Need For Fic. Slash. PadAckles


** Guitar Hero**

**Autor: ** ShiryuForever94  
**Categoria:****[Gincana 1 ano] Desafio Drabble 750 Upgrade IV, Competição e/ou Esporte**, ships reais (PadAckles), Slash, MxM, Actor's Fic.  
**Advertências:** Insinuação de sexo.  
**Classificação:** R  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Sim [ ] Não  
**Resumo:** - "Espera, você não está querendo desafiar o campeão mundial aqui, está?" Jared ria. Não acreditava que Jensen falava sério!  
**Disclaimer**: São pessoas reais, mas tudo é fictício. História sem intuitos ofensivos ou lucrativos.  
**Tamanho: EXATAMENTE 750 Palavras**

Uma tarde de folga. Tudo que Jared e Jensen precisavam depois de intensas gravações.

- "Cara, nem quero sair de casa. Alguma sugestão para o que fazer?" Jared perguntou e viu a cara do namorado. - "Nem me olha assim, sexo no meio da tarde? Que tal malhar?"

- "Ei, sexo queima montes de calorias! É um tipo de malhação..." Jensen estava jogado no sofá.

- "Sexólatra!" Jared atirou uma almofada no loiro.

- "Só com você." Jensen sorriu e ganhou um selinho. - "Que acha de jogarmos videogame? Acho que Guitar Hero seria interessante, estou com vontade de ver você por baixo..." Um olhar safado para o outro e Jared gargalhou.

- "Eu, por baixo? Até parece! Claro que eu sou melhor que você, Jen."

- "O que lhe dá essa certeza?"

- "Espera, você não está querendo desafiar o campeão mundial aqui, está?" Jared ria. Não acreditava que Jensen falava sério!

- "Campeão mundial? Desde quando?" Jensen tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- "Pois então vamos descobrir quem é o tal! Valendo o que?"

- "Hum, não sei ao certo. O que você tem que eu gostaria..." Jensen olhou Padalecki de cima até embaixo e riu. – "Você inteiro seria um ótimo prêmio."

- "Imbecil. Eu já sou seu, pedir favores sexuais não vale."

- "Certo, então... Hum, faxina durante um mês." Jensen falou rindo e sentou-se na frente do aparelho da TV.

- "Com uniforme..."

- "Jared!" Jensen ria a não mais poder. - "Não sabia dessa sua fantasia!"

- "Com gravatinha de garçom e short preto colado... Hum, gostei. Vai se arrepender, Jen." Jared pegou o controle em forma de guitarra.

- "E eu quem sou pervertido? Vamos lá, campeão!" Jensen falou e começaram. - "Melhor de três!"

- "Tá na mão!" Jared adorava jogar aquilo. Guitar Hero.

Simplesmente um jogo de videogame no qual Padalecki era totalmente viciado e, pior, nunca havia sido derrotado por ninguém de Supernatural. Até haviam feito um vídeo dele jogando com outro ator e Jared ganhara mesmo com a mão no gesso...

- "Você é péssimo, Jensen, vai se arrepender!" Jared gargalhava enquanto marcava pontos e mais pontos com a música Texas Flood, de Steve Ray Vaughan.

- "Ah é? Vamos ver..." Olhou para as músicas e riu alto. - "Iron man, do Black Sabbath, parece com você..." Então Jensen simplesmente marcou quase que a totalidade dos pontos possíveis.

- "Porra, Jensen! Qual é?" Jared ficou impressionado ao ver o amigo não errar quase nada! - "Você treinou!"

- "Ué, treino Iron Man com você quase todo dia..." Jensen gargalhava enquanto mandava ver com a música que escolhera.

- "Ah é? Então te prepara!" Jared escolheu Cowboys from Hell, do Pantera, e Jensen ficou impressionado em como aquele cara podia dedilhar a guitarra daquele jeito.

- "Quer desistir?" Jared tinha tantos pontos que estava até sobrando.

- "Eu não sou fácil, meu caro..." Jensen pegou o controle e marcou uma música em especial. - "Vai ver o que é ganhar pontos por aqui... Toma essa!" O som pesado de Symphony of Destruction, do Megadeth, surgiu na tela.

- "Caramba!" Jared ficou olhando o jeito de Jensen deslizar os dedos nos fios da guitarra que servia como controle. Para piorar, Jensen ainda cantarolava a música! Ele tinha mesmo treinado antes! Não era possível!

A música corria e Jensen não diminuía o ritmo e logo estava ultrapassando Padalecki na contagem! Era inacreditável! - "Te prepara Padacowboy!" Jensen estava realmente arrebentando! Para piorar, começou a cantar junto com o ritmo... E a voz grossa de Jensen fez Jared suspirar.

Jared arregalou os olhos. Jensen estava vencendo? Impossível! Nem pensar! - "Eu vou te mostrar! Agora é a última!" Escolheu uma música que sempre lhe dava a vitória. Ace of Spades, do Motorhead.

Foi a vez de Jensen ficar estupefato. Seu namorado era um arraso! Não ia conseguir superar aquilo! Quando a música acabou ficou olhando para Jared. - "Estava falando sério?"

- "Sobre?" Jared tinha um amplo sorriso. Seria quase impossível Jensen marcar mais pontos.

- "A roupa para a faxina..."

- "Ah, reconhece que ganhei? Nem vai tentar a última música?"

- "Tenho uma idéia para o resto da tarde..." Jensen segurou o namorado pela cintura e o beijou amorosamente. - "Que tal um dueto na cama?"

- "Não vai escapar da faxina..."

- "De short preto colado?"

- "Exato."

- "De acordo. Larga esse controle..." Empurrou Padalecki no sofá.

- "Não era na cama?"

- "Cala a boca..."

E Jared calou...


End file.
